


Detroit: Become Human (Oneshots!)

by Senichii



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senichii/pseuds/Senichii
Summary: Basically just some random doodles about the cast! Will be using a prompt list to spice it up a little as we go on with this. If there any characters you would like to be requested, just comment down below!Will be doing a chapter per day, enough dilly-dallying and enjoy the oneshots!p.s man im late for the party;;





	1. " This is where it ends. " (karaxreader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you finished helping Kara, Alice and Luther reach the border, you and Kara begin to reminisced about previous events before parting ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon if there may be a few errors here and there, its been a while since I last wrote a fanfic. Anyways enjoy some fluffy doodles!!

“ I reckon this is where we part ways?” You said as you stared at the android family just a few inches away from you.

  
You had helped them reach their goal which was to arrive in Canada for they were hoping to start anew.

  
In order for them to live freely and to move on from their previous lives. Once you learned about their stories, it touched your heart deeply, how horrid it was to hear what they have been through such as abuse, trauma, being experimented on, living in fear, and having to keep on moving in order to survive and to run away from the police.

  
My brother had told me that I shouldn't have helped them, that I could possibly get killed or arrested for doing this. But seeing their glad faces right now as we are standing outside the airport of Canada, I think it was worth it.

  
“ Yes, and I do not know how we can pay you after all the help you have given us. I promise I will pay you one day. ” Kara replied.

 

“ We really are thankful for you, (Y/N). We would not have made it this far without your help. If you are in need of anything, just call us and we will help you with whatever it is.” Luther said as he shaked hands with (Y/N) as a gesture for thanks.

 

“ We will miss you a lot, (Y/N)! ” Alice ran to (Y/N) and gave a warm tight hug. You hugged the young android back as you would also miss her small and kind personality.

 

“ I will miss the three of you as well and it’s okay really! Just seeing your warm smiles is already enough and it feels very rewarding for me. ” You chuckled as you feel the gentle cold wind breeze through your face.

  
It has been quite a journey being with them. By being with them, it was fun, it felt nice. Even if the path seemed to have a lot of ups and downs, you knew you will never forget these memories you made with them.

  
“ (Y/N). ” Kara called out to you. You looked at her, seeing how close she was.

  
Even as an android she has quite nice features, she was kind, caring, selfless and a very nice friend. The two of you were even close back when you two just met, as if you guys just hit it right off the bat. It pains you greatly knowing that you might not have to see each other for a while or possibly never.

  
“ Thank you once more. For everything. ” Suddenly, two cold arms eveloped you into a tight hug. You also returned back the hug to Kara to enjoy the silent moment together. The hug lasted for a minute, silence just filling the air. Words cannot describe the emotions that the both of you were feeling.

  
“ You're welcome. If you need any help, you know who to call. ”

  
“ I will. I will never forget you, (Y/N). ”

  
“ So as I, Kara. I guess.. **this is where it ends**. ” You sighed, you knew how things were gonna go back how it used to be once you have helped them. Back to how lonely and quiet of a life you used to had, except you have a small kitten living with you now. Apparently Kara felt sorry for the kitten as she was just buying some groceries which is why she brought it home and long story short you adopted the kitten.

  
“ No, (Y/N). ”

  
You glanced back at Kara, wondering what she meant by that.

  
“ I meant that.. this may be just the beginning. The beginning to a brand new journey. Don't you think so, (Y/N)? ” Kara said as she was grinning at me.

  
I chuckled by her remark, “ I guess it is. ” You replied back as you smiled at her.

 

“ Also, please do watch over Mr. Mittens, he tends to be quite a troublemaker at times. Be sure to feed him and clean his litter at the right time as well. ”

 

“ I will, I will! ” You said as you were laughing at Kara's motherly antics were showing out again.

 

Once the two of you were done saying your goodbyes to each other, you had also bid your farewells to Alice and Luther. The three of them were already walking away from the airport. You were still watching them until they had vanished from your line of sight.

 

You remembered what Kara had said before they have left,  _a brand new journey_. Which made you smile, there really was hope on how androids could possibly change the world.

 

_This was indeed the start, the start of something._


	2. " I'm here now, kid. " (hankxreader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a journalist with a fear for men is quite hard, however after meeting and interviewing Hank, would this be the start of finally moving on from that fear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Also could I please request a hank x young fem reader fic where the reader has a bad history with guys and then she meets hank and he's actually nice????? To her???? Like he respects her and junk???? Like it seems too good to be true and the reader is convinced it is lmao rip gotta love emotional and mental trauma!!!!
> 
> Requested by: DiamondsxStags
> 
> Sorry, it took a while but thank you for requesting!! Had fun writing this and hope you enjoy it!!

Just a regular day in Detroit, (Y/N) was just walking in the streets after doing some grocery shopping to stock up once more. Humming and whistling are the two things that seemed to calm her down whenever she was out in the open.

 

However when (Y/N) was walking, she happened to notice a man walking in front of her, making her tensed and have a small panic attack. Your heart began to hyperventilate, especially on how shady the guy looked. (Y/N) cannot handle men all quite well due to some previous events that had happened to her before. By having this sort of trauma, it pained her greatly to communicate with men who seemed kind enough to help her in the slightest ways.

 

“ Just walk fast and this will be over just a second.. “ She reassured herself as she hurried her walking pace to prevent an encounter with the man walking in front of her. (Y/N) sighed heavily, it was a hard task to try and overcome this fear of hers, god knows when will she succeed.

 

Being a journalist, it was a pain to interview and ask some male interviewees for her articles at times. “ I just.. can’t help it. If those series of events didn’t happen at all, maybe, just maybe I don’t have this stupid fear for them. “ 

 

* * *

 

Arriving at her home, she closed the door and just went to her bed to rest from a stressful and tiring day for her. Avoiding men was stressful enough, but talking with them makes her go into a state where she can’t even finish a full sentence. It was one of the worst things she has to deal with ever since that day.

 

“ Maybe in my next life, things would go well for me. But for now.. just bear with it.” (Y/N) groaned as she stuffed her face in one of the pillows in her bed.

 

(Y/N) noticed that her phone suddenly light up along with a vibration, must’ve been a text from her boss. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_10:29 PM_

_(Y/N), the person you have to interview and make an article next is Hank Anderson. He works for the Detroit Police, yet he was one of the most outstanding students in his class and he is also known for having to solve a lot of cases about the deviants as well. Do take your time because of your condition and I if you feel uncomfortable with him._

_\- Madison_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _Oh no. Another guy? Well, she did apologize, say sorry in advance at least and the deadline wasn’t in a hurry as well.._  (Y/N) sighed knowing tomorrow is going to be a tiring day as well.

 

 

**DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT**

You finally arrived at Hank’s workplace, it is quite amazing on how big this building is.  _I just hope he is at least controllable, unlike some men I have interviewed before._  (Y/N) thought as she let herself inside of the building.

 

The place was filled with small chatters and typing noises, it was a good atmosphere however someone destroyed the mood of it by shouting at someone.

 

“ Just give us some damn time Fowler! We are so close to solving this case! “ A man in his forties angrily said at the supposedly head of the department.

 

“ It’s already too late Hank, you know me. I have already done a lot in my part to give you two a lot of time to solve this. The FBI is already taking the matter in their own hands. So just take a rest or something. “ He retorted back as his eyes went back to the stack of papers he was doing.

 

“ Tch. “ Hank went back to his seat followed by an RK800 android, he was aggressively looking and typing at his computer for some reason. 

 

 _The conversation probably didn’t go well for him. Alright, time for me to go and interview him._  You just hoped you can control this stupid fear of yours during the whole ride.

 

You approached him and tapped his shoulder, getting his attention, “ Uh.. hello there. My name is (F/N) (L/N). I am here to hopefully get an interview with you, knowing you have also solved a lot of cases recently which involves with the androids’ deviancy. “ You smiled a little as you waited for his response.

 

“ An interview? “ Hank turned around, looking up to (Y/N). 

 

“ Y-yes. I’m very sorry if this may seem a waste of time to you but my boss seems to want an article about you in our paper so- “ You were then cut off by a gentle and monotonous voice behind him.

 

“ This would seem like a nice chance, Lieutenant. “ 

 

“ Christ, Connor! Stop fucking popping everywhere, you’ll give me a damn heart attack for fuck's sake. “ 

 

“ I am very sorry about that Lieutenant however, this interview may be a good opportunity for you to relax a bit while we can think of ways to solve the case, it is also said that taking a break is also needed in work. “ The android named Connor said as he looked Hank with a blank face. 

  
Hank sighed, then stood up, “ Alright. So where are we gonna interview? “

 

“ If possible, it would be nice.. if we went to a quiet cafe or bar..? “ You mumbled, trying your best to hide your fear from him.

 

“ Let’s go then. “ Hank started heading for the exit while you were following his lead behind him. The walk to the cafe was a quiet one, along it was on how awkward the two of you were.  

 

Hank decided to break the ice, seeing how uncomfortable you were with him, “ So (Y/N). “ Your ears perked up and looked at him.

 

“ Since we are going to hang out all day, might as well get to know you, right kid? Do you have any hobbies or shows that you like? Or animals you prefer? “ He scratched his head, knowing how stupid he phrased his sentence it like that.

 

You felt.. happy? Small things like these, it really shows how kind a person is. It felt weird, especially coming from a man in his forties was acting like this. Unlike how you knew how men really were, it seemed to be good to be true.  

 

Hank waited for your answer, getting a little bit impatient he glanced over your direction, noticing how lost into thought you really are. “ Hey kid, you there? “ His gentle voice called out to you, finally bringing you back into reality.

 

“ Ah- yes! I’m sorry about that. I tend to get lost in my thoughts quite a lot. “ You said chuckling, hoping to cover it up. 

 

“ Oh, well be sure to do it when you’re home or you are with your friends. “ He scolded you for your weird behavior in a fatherly way. It really felt nice for you, knowing that there are men who are still like this, unlike the way you know them.

 

“ Yes.. And I like to listen to heavy metal, makes me energized. I also like animals, they are all cute in their own unique way. My hobbies would also be taking photographs and to draw. “ You gave him a small smile as you answered his question.

 

“ Heh, you like heavy metal? I also like that too, and I own a dog named Sumo. Best dog there is. “  

 

Once the awkwardness went away, the two of you hit it off and it made the walk to the cafe seem enjoyable. The last time you talked to a guy like this was a long time ago, having to experience this once more without your heart going wild or your mind going into a panic felt very nice and soothing to you.

 

The interview went well, you managed to get a lot of information about Hank and the two of you hang out after the interview. All these moments with Hank were nice, you plan to cherish these moments even if it was just a day.

 

As the day ended the two of you parted ways. Hank even escorted you to the bus station knowing how uncomfortable you seemed earlier ago, he sensed that you probably have a fear with either men or strangers.

 

“ Don’t space out, alright? “ Hank warned you before leaving.

 

“ I won’t! Let’s meet again someday. “ You waved at him and he waved back while already heading his way home.

 

 _I wish Hank and I can be friends._  You smiled at your thought. Having to spend a day with him must’ve been one of the happiest days of your life. You never felt so free to talk to a guy for a long time.

 

You stopped in your tracks for a second, you heard a group of people, shattering glass and laughing loudly. Your heart began to hyperventilate, this was bad, you see the group walking towards you. Your body stiffened, you were too scared to move and to look at them.  

 

“ Oooh, hey girl! What do you say and hang out with us, hm? “ One called out to you.

 

" How about it and enjoy the night with us instead? " Another voice said.

 

You knew you have to get out of here. You managed to run as fast as you can, but you hear a few footsteps behind you, you didn’t bother looking back. Tears were slowly dripping from your face, you didn’t want to experience that again. 

 

You hated it, how weak and lonely you were. How nobody came for you when you needed them, how useless it was to call out for someone when nobody was there. 

 

Suddenly, you accidentally tripped to a rock making you fall to the ground. This was the end. You thought. Loud sobs were coming from you, it was unfair. The world was already unfair with you to begin with. 

 

One of the men tackled you, pinning you down on the ground with an evil grin plastered on his face. You slowly lost hope, just waiting for the group to do its thing. They slowly surrounded you, a few of them laughing and enjoying with their achievement.

 

However a gun was randomly shot out of nowhere, you looked up trying to find the source of it and saw it just in front of you. It was Hank and Connor. 

 

" Touch her again one more fucking time and someone is gonna die horribly. " Hank aimed his gun once more to the group of hooligans ganging on you.

 

" No need to worry about deaths Lieutenant, I can easily apprehend these men without the need of killing them. " Connor stated before he immediately launched himself to the group of hooligans and beat them up one by one, you were astounded by how strong the android really is despite his appearance. 

 

Hank ran towards you, worry in his eyes, “ (Y/N) you alright? “ Hank asked you with a worried tone. 

 

You couldn’t answer his question, you just hugged him tight while sobbing loudly at his jacket, you were trembling in his arms and he tried to just calm you down for now. 

 

“ It’s alright,  **I’m here now, kid.** “ Hank assured you while patting your head and back. The police arrived and arrested them and you decided to sleep over at Hank’s house, which made you felt safer than your home.

 

You have also met Sumo and he instantly liked you as well. Dinner passed by with the three of you eating while watching television. Mostly you and Hank while Connor watched the two of you eat, he would also strike up conversations with the two of you from time to time.

 

Connor decided to take Sumo out for a walk while he waits for the two of you to finish eating, leaving just you and Hank alone together.

 

" Hank. " You called out to him, grabbing his attention.

 

" Yea? "

 

" Thanks.. for earlier. "

 

" I just had to do what's right, it's also my fault for leaving you alone there. " 

 

_Maybe, just maybe. If it's Hank.._

 

" You could help me.. " You mumbled quietly, you suddenly realized that you accidentally blurted that out, making you choke a little.

 

You had hoped Hank didn't hear that part but sadly fate was not by your side. " Help you with what? "

 

" It's just that.. since I was a kid I had developed a fear for men. Making it hard for me to go close or even talk to them at all. Because of the series of events that happened before I.. " You glanced down at your lap, it really was hard for you to open up knowing you just love to bottle up all of your emotions.

 

" Then.. how about working with me and Connor? " You looked back at him, confused by what he said.

 

" If you work with us, maybe we can get rid of that stupid fear of yours. We will also you know.. be with you and shit like that. "

 

Unconsciously, tears started to come out from your eyes. Is this what it felt like to have someone genuinely caring for you? Throughout your entire life, there were some but they would always leave a year after that, making you accept that was the norm of your life.

 

" Well.. I was planning on transferring to be with you guys, but let me pass my article about you before I leave. " You wiped away the small tears that were still in your face.

 

Even if it was just a day, you just felt that you didn't want to be separated from them. It really was weird for you. Especially from Hank, maybe this could just be pitiful kindness, yet you have never seen someone so willing to help you out at all even if the two of you did just meet earlier.

 

Hank noticed on how quiet you were so he glanced to your direction and saw you tearing up a little, it ached his heart a little but it also made him smile, you remind him of Connor and Cole.

 

" You can also live here with me, Connor and Sumo but you gotta bear on how cramp the place is right now-- " You chuckled at his remark.

 

" Is that a marriage proposal Hank? " You teased him back with a small grin on your face.

 

" Fucking hell no! I was just concerned about you in case you felt unsafe being alone. " He glanced away with a slight blush on his face.

 

" I don't mind if (Y/N) would be living with us from now on. " Connor said behind Hank, giving Hank another jump scare scaring the ever living hell out of him and almost fell down the chair.

 

" Fucking shit Connor! How many times do I have to remind you about popping anywhere at all?! " Hank shouted at him while steadying himself from the chair.

 

You chuckled at the scene, making the two laugh as well. " Alright, it's time to sleep you two. " Hank stood up from his chair and headed to his bedroom.

 

" Oh yeah Hank, where do I sleep? Beside you? " You asked him, making him think for a while.

 

Hank turned around and suddenly said, " Uh.. you can sleep there, I'll sleep on the couch. "

 

" What? No no I'll sleep on the couch and you sleep on the bed! " You insisted.

 

" Kid just sleep in my damn bed! " Hank said while pushing you to his bedroom and you decided to push him to his bedroom. The two of you kept at it for two minutes before Connor interfered, fed up with seeing the two of you look like nice kids letting the other person go first on a toy before themselves 

 

" How about the two of you just sleep together? " Connor suggested, making the two of you look at him then looking at each other.

 

" I'm okay with that but.. uh.. " Hank glanced away while blushing again making you giggle.

 

" It's cool Hank! I'll probably be out like a light immediately. " You reassured him, still it didn't felt quite right for him.

 

" Fine.. " Which finally resulted in the three of you sleeping, Connor in the other room while the two of you in Hank's room.

 

The two of you were silent while lying back to back to each other. " Hey, Hank? "

 

" Hm? "

 

" Thanks again, for everything. For helping me, for being kind to me-- " You suddenly felt a big hand ruffled your hair.

 

" No problem kid. We still have a long way to go, now go back to sleep. " Hank said before going back to sleep.

 

" Thanks Hank.. I'm glad I met you. " You whispered gently before sleeping as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Bonus!!

 

Morning came by and the three of you had breakfast.

 

" Man, I slept like a log. " You stretched your arms a little before going back to eat.

 

" I enjoyed my time of rest as well. " Connor sat down at the table with some milk on his hand.

 

" I couldn't fucking sleep at all. " Hank groaned as he continued on eating his breakfast. 

 

" Why? Was I moving around too much? " 

 

" No, not that. "

 

" It's because of.. the fucking thing you said, you stupid kid. " Hank mumbled angrily as he finally finished his breakfast and decided to get ready for today.

 

" Guess the old man heard it. " (Y/N) chuckled as you continued on eating your food happily.

 

" Did something happen between the two of you again (Y/N)? " 

 

" Nothing you need to know about for now Connor. " You smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there may be slight errors forgive me for that qwq


End file.
